nocopyrightsoundsfandomcom-20200214-history
NoCopyrightSounds Wiki
This Week's release Krys Talk - Fly Away NoCopyrightSounds NoCopyrightSounds (commonly referred to as "NCS") is a non-profit music organization that takes works from Electric Dance Music (EDM) artists and releases them under Creative Commons for public use. This provides the opportunity for gamers and EDM listeners/artists to have resources which they can use for videos, to remix, and just to have the opportunity to get and listen to free music legally and royalty free. NCS is an open ended organization which provides endless possibilities for the already large and growing EDM fanbase. |-|Poll= What is you favorite NoCopyrightSounds release? DJ ASSASS1N - Frag Out Ahrix - Nova Electus - Fallen (ft. Charlotte Haining) SirensCeol - Coming Home Tetrix Bass Feat. Veela - The Light Disfigure - Blank Spektrem - Shine Audioscribe - Skyline JIKES (Ft. Nori) - Let's Fly Away Pt. 2 Different Heaven & EH!DE - My Heart Verm - Explode Aero Chord - Time Leap Spektrem - Shine (Gabriela Drew & Bloom Remix) Venemy & Aznar ft. Doubletake - Reign K-391 - Dream Of Something Sweet Laszlo - Imaginary Friends Warptech ft. Cory Friesenhan Matthew Blake feat. Katie Boyle - Saved Me Now Disfigure - Summer Tune Tobu - Seven Aero Chord feat. DDARK - Shootin Stars Audioscribe - Free Fall Tobu - Colors Warptech - Last Summer Laszlo - Fall to Light Sub.Sound - Feel The Buzz DM Galaxy - Paralyzed (feat. Tyler Fiore) Robert Chacon - Redshift (feat. Robert Sepulveda) Laszlo - One Step Away Electro Light feat. Lain Mannix - Clearly (Venemy Remix) Codeko - Crest Friendzone ft. The Eden Project - Iris Electric Joy Ride - Origin Tobu - Hope Vena Cava & Project Veresen feat. Raya - Flames Virtual Riot - Paper Planes Rob Gasser - I'm here (ft. The Eden Project) SirensCeol & Reaktion ft. The Eden Project - Let You Know OLWIK - This Life (feat. Johnning) Electro Light feat. Sidekicks - Hold On To Me Morley & Speo - Hope Tobu & Itro - Sunburst Laszlo - Here We Are The Void - Lost Language Jarvis - Milton Keynes VIP Luke Carpenter & John Ross - California (feat. Corey Saxon) Electronic Vibes - Don't Leave Me (ft. Mime) David Bulla - Highlife Vena Cava - Handsonic (feat. Jordan Virelli) Elliot Berger - The Nameless Culture Code & Regotion ft. Johnny Rose - Waking Up The Eden Project - Chasing Ghosts Main Reaktor - Salvation Tobu - Life Electro Light ft. Kathryn MacLean - The Edge Laszlo - Don't Look Down DM Galaxy - Paralyzed (Disfigure Remix) Janji feat. TR - Milky Way Stars Tobu - Infectious Vena Cava - TOHKA (feat. Raya) LarsM & Side-B ft. Aloma Steele - Over Venemy Ft. Emily Jane - Heartbeat Janji - Together (Feat. Vivien) Ramzoid - Electron OLWIK - Taking Over (feat. Alexa Lusader) Tobu - Mesmerize Dropouts - Let Go Elliot Berger - Hold On (feat. Ranja) David Bulla - Unexpected T & Sugah - Cast Away ft. Ayve Lensko - Cetus Warptech ft. Cory Friesenhan - In The Stories Housewell & Side-B feat. Karl VanBurkleo - Drifting Away Vena Cava - Noire Johnny Third - Young Ones (feat. Jeremy Fowler) DM Galaxy - Bad Motives (feat. Aloma Steele) Electro-Light - Fall For Gravity feat. Nathan Brumley Desmeon - On That Day (feat. ElDiablo, Flint & Zadik) Krys Talk & Cole Sipe - Way Back Home Music Predators - Adventure Time LarsM & Side-B ft. Aloma Steele - Over (Dropouts Remix) Mendum - Stay With Me Itro & Tobu - Cloud 9 Lensko - Circles Main Reaktor - Recession Arcien - Elevate Curbi - Dime The Eden Project - Lost Exert - Losing You Main Reaktor - Alone Tobu & Syndec - Dusk OLWIK - Villain (feat. Tyler Fiore) Krale - Frontier (ft. Jasmina Lin & Jay Christopher) Dropouts - Unity (feat. Aloma Steele) Mendum - Stay With Me (Krys Talk Remix) Itro - Panda Alan Walker - Fade Ash O'Connor & Curbi - Steeper Electro-Light - Symbolism RedMoon feat. Johnny Rose - Only Us Electro-Light - Night Shines Lensko - Let's Go! Different Heaven feat. ReesaLunn - Pentakill Tobu & Marcus Mouya - Running Away T-Mass - Up In Flumes Disfigure - Hollah! Alan Walker - Spectre LarsM - Lovers ZEST - You. & Me? Matthew Blake feat. Tyler Fiore - Upside Down Itro x Valcos - Starbound Lensko - Sarvagon 2015 Distrion & Electro-Light - Rubik JPB - High Unison - Reality Tobu - Candyland SirensCeol - Nostalgia Kasger - Highland Mendum - One Third K-391 - Everybody Lensko - Titespoken 2015 Main Reaktor - Awakening Krys Talk - Fly Away |-|Activity= Find NCS Find NCS on: This Wiki's affiliates EDM Wiki '''Creatures Wiki Category:Browse